


A Little Helping Hand

by TheDeadAreWalking



Series: Clony Stories [1]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: Tony's holding the steering wheel and Clay can't look away.Day 1 - Hand Holding





	A Little Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic in this fandom. Dont hate. 
> 
> Unbeta'd

"Clay."

Hands aren't something he often thought about. You know? They are kinda just there and they are useful. They pick things up and put them down. Useful, like he said. Nothing really special about someone's hands. Ever. 

"Clay."

Most people have five fingers on each hand. He's not technical with all the muscles but everyone has the same ones. They pull and everything moves the way it should most times. To pick things up and put them down. Clay never really thought about anyone's hands. Not even his. Not until now. 

"Clay!"

See because right now he's staring at Tony's left hand as it's wrapped around the steering wheel. The fingers are curled so loosely and, god, Clay really is thinking about those hands a lot right now. Thinking about what they would feel like. What they would...taste like?

"CLAY!"

Now one of those hands is reaching out to shake him and Clay can't do anything but sputter and stutter as the gears in his head try to figure out what is going on, "Yeah?"

Tony arches an eyebrow and glances over at him not taking his eyes off the road for longer than a second but it's long enough for him to notice something. He's not sure what he's noticing but something, "You completely zoned out on me. Are you okay?"

In the time it took Tony to ask him, Clay had already gone back to staring at his hands. This time his right hand as it gently touches where the old cassettes use to be. Right in the middle of the car so close to him. And he can't help himself, can he?

"Um...Clay what are you doing?" Tony asks as he feels Clay take his hand into his own. 

Clay immediately curses himself and drops Tony's hand because what the hell is he doing? He can feel himself turning into a tomato and sweating when he blurts out, "I like your hands." Tony chuckles nervously as Clay hastily dropped his hand, "Sorry."

They drove in an uncomfortable near silence for three minutes before Tony said, in an almost whisper, "Don't be," and took Clay's hand in his own. 

The rest of the ride went by silently but this time both boys weren't uncomfortable or at least not in a bad way and both tried miserably to hide the nervous smiles they had plastered on.

**Author's Note:**

> So I may do the 30 day otp challenge. It won't be everyday but it will be regular if you all want.
> 
>  
> 
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A50218CR)


End file.
